


melodies we get to write

by mulgogish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Music, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Camp, camp rock inspired, some jyp artists special appearance, this fic is a disney ch original movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: "It's been a while since I've been here." Heechul continues, parking his car at the makeshift parking lot just outside the wooden gates that has SMile Camp plastered in pink in the middle of it.Doyoung gets out of the car, rolling his eyes. "You come here every summer, uncle. You own this camp.""But it's more exciting since I'm with my favorite nephew.""I'm your only nephew."(Alternatively, a sort of Camp Rock-inspired fic I pulled out somewhere in my messy pile of wips)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. just like a baseline in half-time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting notes!!!  
> \- the self indulgent tag is heavily implied. it's just me myself and i talking about whatever i want and i just reallyyy reallyyy wanted a camp rock nct fic or sth similar,, also, my humor aha well  
> \- ok well idk what else to say but english isnt my first language and this is probably the longest fic ive made so far so be gentle i think also!! doyoung's dad is an oc so dont get the wrong idea hehe  
> \- i wrote this for myself like i said on the first one but!!! it will be a waste to just keep it in my drafts if anyone of yall will read and like it ,,well thank you so muchie c:  
> \- see end notes for the songs described/implied in the story if u wanna  
> enjoy!!!

There's just something about summer that makes everyone cry of joy. The warm breeze, the sound that the waves make, meeting up with friends you haven't had the luxury to catch up to because of the heap of work college gives you. Summer, even with the hot weather, makes Doyoung heat up with excitement. Most times. This time, it's the summer he's least excited about.

There's nothing wrong with his uncle, really. He likes his uncle Heechul a lot. In fact, Heechul is his only uncle so there's not much choice to begin with. That's not the case. The case is the summer camp. 

  
  


"Oh, it's gonna be so much fun, Doie!" Heechul coos on the driver's seat as the car struggles on the rocky, muddy path they're headed to. Doyoung's seated on the passenger's seat as much as he insisted he'll take the back seats. Unfortunately for him, once again, Heechul happens to bring three huge luggages in the colors gold, pink, and silver; alongside Doyoung's luggage. 

"It's been a while since I've been here." He continues, parking his car at the makeshift parking lot just outside the wooden gates that has _SMile Camp_ plastered in pink in the middle of it. 

Doyoung gets out of the car, rolling his eyes. "You come here every summer, uncle. You own this camp." 

"But it's more exciting since I'm with my favorite nephew." Heechul singsongs, struggling to pull the luggages out. Doyoung mumbles an _I'll do it_ seeing Heechul stuck between his car and the growing bushes behind him. 

"I'm your only nephew." He grunts, finally pulling the last luggage out of the car. 

"Yes, true true. I did tell Taeyeon to give me more nephews but then the bastard left her, you know."

As if family drama is just a talk of the weather. Which in their case, it is. Doyoung's _father_ left them when he was twelve so they don't talk about that anymore. He's shit, end of story. Now that his uncle mentions his mother's name, Doyoung starts missing the cheeky woman already. 

"Oh, come on Doie!" Heechul entwines his arms on Doyoung's as the helpers grab his and his uncle's stuff. "The campers have arrived!" The smile on his uncle's face is anything but fake. Sure, Doyoung wants to be excluded from this event, but he knows Heechul has worked hard for this camp to thrive.

It's Doyoung's first time seeing the place crowded with teens and adults like him, usually they would visit before the camp starts recruiting. It has been a while. 

  
  
  
  


Once they pass by the sea of giddy piles of people with their instruments and equipment, Doyoung lets himself stand just in front of the stage with the others. Heechul gathers them all when he stands on the stage. The lake behind acts as the background. 

"Good day SMile campers!" Heechul happily yells on the microphone. Cheers erupt behind and next to Doyoung. He feels himself smile. "I don't wanna keep you standing here all day, but let me introduce myself. I'm Heechul, your very own camp director." 

Heechul makes a bowing gesture, "Yes, yes. Very well. I'm glad everyone knows the intelligence behind the camp." 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, Heechul and Taeyeon are two pairs of cheeky siblings. He should've known how his uncle talks to these campers. He laughs to himself as Heechul continues to speak. "Rules and guidelines, you've all read that in the manual. Yada yada. Enjoy your summer in SMile camp campers!" Heechul shouts the last part making the crowd roar in celebration. Doyoung covers his ears in an attempt to silence the noise; he follows Heechul as he goes down the stage. 

  
  
  


"Where will we stay?" Doyoung asks, luggage towing behind him. Heechul questiongly hums, giving his mic to one of the helpers. "You won't be staying with me, sweetie pie." 

"What?" Doyoung stares at his uncle incredulously. 

Heechul pats his shoulder, pouting. "Aw come on now, Doyoung. It wouldn't be a camping experience if you'll stay with your uncle, would it?"

No, it won't. But then again, Doyoung didn't ask for this, therefore, he doesn't want to experience the so-called _camping experience_ everyone in this place wants to feel. He's not a killjoy, he just had other plans for the summer that got ruined mostly by his mom and uncle when they planned this without telling him first. Before Doyoung could protest, Heechul was already greeting a bunch of campers following him to his cabin. 

  
  
  
  


_Lilac_

It's the name of the cabin he's been assigned to. One of the counselors handed it to them before letting them go on their ways. The cabin is situated behind the mess hall, which Doyoung could see as an advantage for food related endeavours. 

  
  


He grunts, lifting his bag off the short wooden stairs, opening the door. Doyoung finds two other guys sitting, and talking, inside. They stopped their chatter when Doyoung announced his presence. 

"Hi!" The one with brown-purple hair (it's almost a weird combination, good thing the kid pulled it off) jumps off his bed, extending his hand to Doyoung. "I'm Donghyuck." 

"Hey," Doyoung shakes his hand, gives Donghyuck a stiff smile. "I'm Doyoung, it's nice to meet you." 

"Hey Doyoung." The one with the natural black hair waves his hand from where he's seated. "I'm Taeil." 

  
  


At the introduction, Doyoung let go of Donghyuck's hand to gape his mouth at _Taeil._ "Yes, yes you are." 

He hears Donghyuck shuffles on his bed, snickering. "We have another fan." 

Doyoung looks at Donghyuck with his widened eyes; it gives the other a reason to laugh at him, so he looks back at Taeil. 

"It is you!"

"One and only." Taeil shrugs, giving Doyoung a smug smile. 

"I didn't think it was true when my uncle told me lots of famous singers attend this camp."

He continues to mumble nonsense when he plops down on his bed for the summer. "I can't believe I'm cabin mates with Moon Taeil."

Taeils laughs while unpacking his clothes. "I'm flattered, but please, let's forget that thought for now. I'm here to learn and make friends." 

"Yeah, this camp is Taeil hyung's safe haven, besides a lot-"

"-of famous musicians were born through SMile camp." Doyoung continues Donghyuck's statement, remembering the proud look on his uncle's face when he talks about his successful campers through the years. "Yeah, my uncle boasts about that to us. A lot." 

"Hm? Don't tell me your uncle is director Heechul?!" Taeil exclaims, halting his movements to sit beside Doyoung. Wow, Doyoung thinks, _he's sitting next to the greatest singer of their generation_. 

"Uh, yeah. Should've introduced myself like that. Hi, I'm Doyoung, Kim Heechul's only nephew." Doyoung says in a faux chirpy voice that makes Donghyuck snort. 

"Maybe our cabin could be renamed to Pearl or something." 

"That's not a flower- And who are you then, Donghyuck?" Doyoung humours. 

"Excuse you, I am going to follow Sir Moon Taeil's footsteps. This is my third summer in this camp, I think I'm doing pretty well." Donghyuck scoffs, jokingly. 

  
  


The three of them continue to joke around, getting to know each other easily. It took Doyoung a fairly short amount of time before opening up to them. Taeil and Donghyuck are easy-going people, he's observed. Even his sarcasm they began taking lightly after a few times. Donghyuck, as he's noticed, is quite the joker. He's very loud. Doyoung hopes he doesn't play his music loudly when it's time to sleep. Taeil, on the other hand, is hilarious. Doyoung might have disliked the idea of staying in this place for two months, but he guessed, staying with these two will ease his loathing. 

  
  


Just as they finish unpacking, three dings of a bell blares on the speaker outside. Taeil looks at the window, humming. "Dinner's ready." 

  
  


-

  
  


In a span of a few days, Doyoung has learned that his uncle's camp is indeed high class. It's nothing like the boy's scout camp he's used to back in grade school, or the two-week reading camp he was sent to while his parents were talking about getting divorced. It's a totally new world for him. He knows how musically inclined the Kims are. There's no doubt in that. When Heechul adopted the idea of building his own music camp for aspiring musicians, their relatives brushed it off as something Heechul would abandon after a couple of tries. 

  
  


The camp peaked, though, for certain reasons Doyoung was not able to catch because he got busy with his studies at that time. Nonetheless, after seven summers, he could say that the camp is thriving. Creating the dreams into reality, or some shit written on the pamphlet. 

  
  


Upon his arrival, Doyoung has also heard that a lot of famous musicians, as well as aspiring ones, are attending said camp. It's not a surprise anymore since, well, Doyoung is rooming with one of them. But it does make him wonder if his mother wants him to follow her path. Whether it's part of the deal she and her brother talked about before forcing Doyoung to go with his uncle. 

  
  


With that said, the first day of camp ends, and before he knows, it's already Friday. 

  
  
  
  
  


If he could see clearly, the time is near ten in the evening. He wonders why Taeil and Donghyuck are dressed in their prettiest pajamas, unlike him who has his favorite baby blue hoodie on and plaid pajama pants. Doyoung feels like these campers brought the best clothes off their wardrobes. 

  
  


"We'll be late, come on." Donghyuck whines while Taeil locks his bedside drawer. The younger looks at Doyoung, lifting an eyebrow. "Why aren't you moving?"

Doyoung furrows his eyebrows, he looks at his cozy condition, blanket covering half of his body as he stares at the two of them. "Am I supposed to be doing something?"

Donghyuck groans, walking over to Doyoung's bed. "Come on. Stand up!" He pulls the older's arms in an attempt to make him stand. "It's _NoraeNight_!" 

"What?"

  
  
  
  


_NoraeNight_ , as Taeil and Donghyuck excitedly explain to him on the way, is an event held after the first successful week into the summer camp. It's like singing in a karaoke room, as Taeil said, anyone can have their turn to sing. Other campers would rather perform their own songs, self-composed and self-choreographed. Doyoung lets out a surprise noise when Taeil mentioned that part. "Okay, so maybe karaoke room is a well understatement. It's more like, _Korea's Got Talent_."

"Except everyone has, in fact, talent." Donghyuck adds, opening the doors to the mess hall. 

  
  


Maybe that's why dinner got served earlier tonight. They needed to arrange the tables and chairs for the night event. 

  
  
  


Doyoung had expected a lot of people to attend, but he didn't expect the mess hall to fit this many people. It doesn't look crowded, especially with the furniture moved aside. The mezzanine has campers talking to each other, loud music playing by the side with two huge speakers beside the DJ. He sticks with Taeil and Donghyuck the whole time, meeting interesting individuals as the night deepens. 

  
  


It's when the DJ finally speaks, allowing the chatters to turn into white noise. She announces the first performance of the night with colorful words and witty remarks. The first performers were Mark and Taeyong. Doyoung knows them because the guys from his choir talk about the hip hop duo so much. 

They start with a bass beat, a voice from the speaker starts singing in a distorted manner, Doyoung thinks that's someone who featured for their song. Then Mark begins rapping, it's in English but Doyoung can comprehend what he's trying to talk about. The rest of the crowd enjoys their performance; screams continue when Taeyong growls on the microphone. Doyoung has to commend the two for performing professionally even if this isn't a formal event. 

  
  


The next few performances were either improvised or practiced. A camper pointed at Taeil after her performance, which automatically translates to: Taeil you're next. Donghyuck followed suit, singing one of Doyoung's mother's past songs. Come to think of it, he hasn't told them about that fact. Anyway, Doyoung enjoyed them all, everyone has different talents to bring to the table. He's been quiet the whole time, and it's easy to blend into the crowd, until Donghyuck bumps his shoulder to his. 

"Go sing." 

"What, no. I can't."

Taeil raised an eyebrow at him, "You can't or you don't?"

Rolling his eyes, and how easily he's been peer pressured by the two, Doyoung grabs a mic from one of the tables. He mumbles the song to the DJ, the instrumentals begin and he starts singing. 

  
  
  
  


The song gets complimented mainly by Donghyuck and Taeil after his impromptu performance. Some campers introduced themselves to him as well; he remembers a few of them. Like, Wendy Son who's a newly debuted singer. She seemed nice from the five minute talk they just had. There was Yuta, he plays the drums and acoustic guitar. Donghyuck says he's quite a dancer, too. 

  
  


_NoraeNight_ ends just past two in the morning. The campers headed out the mess hall full of fun stories and laughter. They don't seem tired at all, but rest is needed. Lessons and camp activities start next week proper. Doyoung won't admit it out loud, but he feels himself gradually having fun. 

  
  


-

  
  


Doyoung was awoken by loud shouting outside their cabin. He groans, squeezing both of his pillows on his face trying to silence the unnecessary noise at...eight in the morning. His classes won't start until ten today, can he get some more rest? Sure, it's their fault for kayaking at twelve midnight but it was the only time the lake wasn't full of people, okay. He twisted and turned until he couldn't take it anymore. The screams were getting louder by the second. Doyoung sits up on his bed, seeing that Donghyuck and Taeil were also awoken by the noise. Just then, 

"Oh my god?!" Donghyuck shrieks from his bed, making a beeline to their shared bathroom. He continues mumbling to himself even as he closes the door. Taeil and Doyoung look at each other in confusion. 

  
  


Donghyuck continues to talk to himself when Doyoung emerges from the bathroom, Taeil is getting worried. Does kayaking at midnight affect the brain? 

  
  


"Are you okay?" Taeil finally utters when Doyoung turns Donghyuck's blower on. The youngest of the three turns to them with the happiest smile they've seen from him. 

"Kick n Ride."

  
  
  
  


-

  
  


Don't call Doyoung old fashioned or anything, though the last pop/rock band he's heard of was his uncle Heechul's band that played two times during their family events. Until his grandmother told Heechul to stop playing with his gag band and get a real job. So it shouldn't offend Donghyuck or anyone in the camp when he admits that he's never heard of _Kick n Ride_ before. Maybe he had from other students at university, but he's too preoccupied on his economics report to actually care who's kicking and riding. 

  
  


He heads to the first lesson for the day: vocal lessons. He sat himself in the first row by the window. It gives him a look of the camping grounds. Campers walking around left and right, chatting with each other and some playing underneath the trees with their beatbox and guitars. He averts his eyes when the door opens, his uncle appears together with a boy looking a bit younger than him. 

  
  


"Welcome, good morning everyone." Heechul chirps, the class chirps back. "Excited to start lessons, I see," He pauses, eyeing the students one by one, side eyeing the kid beside him. "or maybe you just want to ogle at dear Jungwoo over here." He chuckles to himself, telling the kid, Jungwoo, to take a seat. 

Jungwoo takes the empty seat right next to Doyoung's seatmate. He has a shy smile on his face, and the whole class turns to stare at him. Doyoung's curiosity grows, but when he tries to ask his seatmate why Jungwoo is so loved, his uncle starts the class. 

  
  


"I know there are first timers in this camp," Heechul says, just after Yerim's delivery of a song they tackled. "and I want them to share their talents as well." Doyoung mentally groans, averting his vision from his uncle to the song sheet in front of him.

  
  


"Doyoung, dear?" Doyoung isn't looking, if he is, he'll see Heechul smiling sweetly at him. So, he gives up to stand beside his uncle even if his heart is beating as if he's run a few miles. "Okay, now, show us what you just learned. About breathing techniques." 

Doyoung braces himself, opens his mouth but words won't come out. He knows this song, because who wouldn't? _Fine_ is one of his mother's most beloved songs, and he knows he has sung this jokingly when he was a kid at family dinners. He clears his throat, unconsciously darting his eyes in the front row. He sees Jungwoo smiling encouragingly at him, "Fighting!" He whispers cutely, lifting his fists just below his face. 

  
  


With the little encouragement from Jungwoo, Doyoung managed to sing until the chorus. Heechul claps his hand on Doyoung's back, muttering a good job, asking him to go back to his seat. The lesson continues as more campers got chosen to sing in front. Doyoung peeks at Jungwoo, promising himself to thank the kid for supporting him a while ago. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you." Doyoung says after Heechul exits the room and walks towards Jungwoo's side. Jungwoo looks at him and shakes his head, "That's nothing, I was a nervous wreck too when I first entered the camp. Doyoung right?"

"Yeah!"

  
  


As it turns out, Jungwoo is two years younger than him. He did look younger, though more experienced unlike himself. Jungwoo also happens to be part of the _Kick n Ride_ band Donghyuck had been gushing about the whole morning. And wait until he shares this story to him. Jungwoo mentioned he plays the keyboard as well as singing a few parts if necessary. Doyoung takes it as Jungwoo isn't the front man of their band. 

As all good things are, the quick chat with Jungwoo ends when some girls recognize the boy Doyoung is with. He bids Jungwoo a _see you later_ when the younger speeds up to the other side to avoid the growing crowd. Doyoung laughs to himself as he heads to the mess hall for lunch. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


Catching a glimpse of said band is harder than his finals last year, and the thing is, Doyoung has studied for the whole month. He passed, but he knows if he brushed it off there's no use in wishing he'll survive the first semester. It's not a huge camp, the place has just the right amount of space to run around and play hide and seek by the tall trees. It's not that hard to find four men being followed by people everywhere they go, especially in an enclosed and exclusive place as SMile Camp. Even so, it's been three days and Donghyuck has been bummed out he hasn't seen them. 

  
  


"You can't keep pouting like that, Hyuck. It's kinda gross." Taeil mumbles, munching on his taco. Donghyuck lets out a frustrated whine while picking at his food. 

  
  


"Where are they? Every time I go out when I hear the screams, they're already gone. You think they're gonna perform?" Donghyuck, different from his expression seconds ago, asks them, eyes hopefully. He looks like an excited puppy, if he has tails it'll be wagging behind him right now. 

  
  


"I'm sure they're just exploring the camp. They haven't been here in a while." Taeil shrugs, eating the last bit of his food and asking Doyoung for a napkin. 

  
  


"Cheer up, bud. We still have a few more weeks, I'm sure you'll see them sooner." Doyoung pats Donghyuck's back in assurance. 

  
  


Doyoung has learned from all the conversation with his cabin mates, and Yerim (a new friend of his), that Kick n Ride is a product of this camp, specifically of his uncle. They have been active for three years, having domestic and overseas concerts nonstop. For a well-known band, Doyoung doesn't know them well. But at this point, he might have to. Considering they're the talk of the camp ever since they landed this week. His uncle, on the other hand, is also nowhere to be found. The last time he saw him was from the vocal lessons that Monday morning. 

The proceeding lessons weren't instructed by him, but by Counselor Yesung. He knew him because he's one of the members of Heechul's _gag_ band back in the day. 

  
  
  
  
  


"So, you like Jeno?" 

  
  


Doyoung hears Taeil say the moment he gets back to their cabin. He scans the two's faces; Taeil has his annoying smirk while Donghyuck hides his face under the blanket when Doyoung looks over him. 

"Who doesn't?!" Donghyuck's shout was muffled by the pillows, but they heard him clear. 

  
  


"Eh, I like Jungwoo more. He's cute." Taeil shrugs, going back to his song sheet. 

"Oh, I've met Jungwoo, he's quite nice." Doyoung adds. 

  
  


Donghyuck's head peeks out of the blanket, eyes sparkling as he stares at Doyoung, "You have?"

"Yeah, we have the same vocal lessons."

"Dammit! I should've signed up for morning lessons!" The two laughed when Donghyuck began questioning his decisions in life. He observes the youngest as he thinks of the band's impact on the camp. Kick n Ride seems to have brought a lot of campers through the years, well, maybe not Donghyuck. He was here because of Taeil. All he's saying is, maybe this band is really something special. 

  
  
  


They continue to talk about the events that happened to them that day until the bell he had been accustomed to dings three times as usual, from the speaker, signalling that dinner is now being served. But even during dinner time, there isn't a speck of the band in the sea of munching campers. Maybe they're given special treatment, since they are the camp's pride. But Taeil is, too. As well as Taeyong and Mark who are currently throwing their food at each other. If phones are allowed in this camp, they'll be trending on twitter right now for their chaotic sibling dynamic. 

  
  


He's gotten curious enough that he's actually waiting to see the band himself. But he isn't desperate to ask his uncle to let him see the band. He'll just have to wait like the rest of them. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Doyoung didn't think he'd ever stay this long here, but here he is now, actually laughing at Yerim and her jokes as they make their way to class. It's a _self-confidence_ class which aims to give encouragement to aspiring musicians such as the people in this camp to have the confidence and the will to continue on their dreams. And as oddly entertaining and cheesy it sounds, Doyoung finds it quite motivational. He isn't dreaming to become a famous soloist like his mother dear, but he has dreams of his own. This class might help him in more ways than one. 

  
  


Counselor Yoona gives off the kind homeroom teacher Doyoung would admire if he's still in high school. She smiles like the world is actually a better place, and our dreams can actually come true if we just believe in ourselves. Doyoung thinks she's perfect for a motivational class like this. 

  
  
  
  
  


When the class ends Doyoung has a big smile etched on his face. He waves back to Yerim when the girl leaves for her other classes. Without thinking where to go, and his mind still full of, "If you think you can, then why are you hindering yourself from doing it?" and other mind boggling questions Yoona asked them. He continues his trail to nowhere until he bumps into something, quite hard if he's being honest. 

  
  


"Oh, slow down there." He hears someone in front of him say. Doyoung looks up to see four guys staring at him. "Hey." The same guy greets him, and Doyoung isn't liking the way he smiles. 

  
  


"Ah, yeah, sorry. I got lost for a bit there." Doyoung mumbles, caressing his arm because the bump hurt, for real. 

The guy in front of him snorted, "Yeah, of course you did." 

Doyoung squints his eyes, looking up at the guy maybe an inch taller than him. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Jae." One of the guys behind him warns. Doyoung looks up to see Jungwoo, his palm lifted awkwardly, as if he wants to wave it. "He said he got lost." 

It made Doyoung narrow his eyes even more at them, ignoring the way Jungwoo stares at him. He glares back at the guy, Jae, in front of him. He had a playful smirk as he continued their staring competition. But before Doyoung could speak any longer, he heard someone call his name. 

  
  


"Hey! Doyoung hyu..." The voice trails off once it's close enough to see the events unfolding. Doyoung looks beside him, Donghyuck has his mouth open, eyes shaking as he stares at his cabin mate. He avoids looking at the person across him specifically. "Um, Taeil hyung and I are looking for you. Let's go." Donghyuck squeaks, holding onto Doyoung's arm. They pull away from the tension, and that's when the younger finally squeals.

  
  


"Did we just meet Kick n Ride?!" Donghyuck gasped, hands gripping tighter on Doyoung's arm that he had to entangle them. 

  
  


Doyoung didn't answer and just scoffed. If that's the band that everyone's crazy about, then he's glad he isn't one of their fans. By the looks of it, Jae guy is arrogant. Just from the few words they've exchanged and Doyoung has got a feel that whatever that guy's position is, he's a pain in the ass. 

So much for a first impression..

  
  
  


-

  
  


Dance was never his biggest asset. He had to learn ballet when he was nine because his mother accidentally signed the wrong form instead of the choral sign ups at their local church. It's a no cancellation form which meant he had to finish one year of ballet lessons. Though, that's it, Doyoung never did anything closer to dancing than that. 

They're onto the third dance lesson this season, and it takes him a while to remember what they were taught last week as his brain was busy despising a guy who he only shared at least five words with. Before his thoughts get any further, their instructor enters the room.

"I hope everyone can still remember where we left off." The instructor, Hyoyeon, is the same DJ who played at NoraeNight. She turns the stereo on but gets interrupted by someone opening the door. "Yes?"

"Uh, I was told to sit in?" Doyoung can remember the guy who just walked in a part of Kick n Ride. It's Jeno, scratching the back of his head as he smiles apologetically. 

Hyoyeon nods, gesturing Jeno to the front next to her. "Great timing. I was just about to teach them the dance you performed on tour." 

From what he could make up, out of all the things Donghyuck and Taeil have said to him about the infamous band, they also perform individually during tour. Jeno, for example, have dance performances and sometimes he and Johnny perform as a rap duo. The two, Jungwoo and the annoying ass, Jaehyun have ballad duets. They don't only use their instruments, but also other skills they honed through the camp. Honestly, Doyoung has to give it to his uncle for discovering so many talents. 

  
  


He forgets about Donghyuck and Taeil being in the same class until the youngest sneaks behind him, silently freaking out. "Jeno's here." 

"I can see that." 

"I'm nervous."

"Why?" Doyoung asks, genuinely, turning around to look at Donghyuck whose eyes are staring back at him. "You're a good dancer, Hyuck. Don't worry." 

  
  
  


The class starts with Jeno taking the lead up front. Hyoyeon stood beside the stereo, scrutinizing the campers as they followed the moves. She can be intimidating if necessary, that's why Doyoung is giving his all to dance with precision and enthusiasm, as much as he deprives dancing altogether. Jeno tells them to continue dancing while he observes the class. He starts walking around, helping the campers if their movements are either stiff or lanky. He has a calming smile, very soft and caring. Doyoung thinks he gets why he's Donghyuck's favorite member. Maybe he's his favorite member now, too. 

  
  


"Oh," Doyoung continues to follow the choreography, eyes turning to Donghyuck when he hears Jeno stop and speak to him. "Left arm should be lifted, not right." Jeno chuckles; Doyoung sees Donghyuck's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. 

  
  
  


Twist and turns, and a few more circling in place, and Hyoyeon calls it a day. He was opening his water bottle when he spotted Donghyuck talking to Jeno from the other end of the room. Automatically, Taeil shifts next to him as the both of them examine their muted conversation. Donghyuck seems cool with the interaction, Jeno never fails to give his best smile. Doyoung approves of whatever this is. Cute kids. 

  
  


"What do you think they're talking about?" He whispers next to Taeil when Donghyuck leaves with Jeno, forgetting that he promised to get snacks in the mess hall with them after lessons. 

  
  


"The choreo, probably." Taeil helps, snickering. "Don't think too much about it, Dons. These band members, they don't want anything serious." 

"Wow, talking from experience?"

"Shut up."

Doyoung laughs when Taeil throws him his used towel, headlocking the older while exiting the room. They head to the mess hall without their youngest cabin mate to ask for a snack. Jaemin is on duty today because he remembers the kid setting up the fire alarm last Saturday while he and his friends were playing hide and seek. 

  
  


"Shocks, no Duckie?" Jaemin pouts, opening the shelves for the chips Doyoung asked for. 

"Out with his bias." 

Jaemin turns back to him, handing Doyoung the chips, mouth agape. "He scored a hangout with Jeno? That fast? Better ask him to get me a Jaehyun hangout ticket then." 

  
  


Taeil looks up at Doyoung, immediately finding the younger's eyebrows rose. He snorts, patting his friend's back jokingly. "You'll have your time."

"Oh." Jaemin says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Someone has been added to the Jaehyun Marriage Club, huh." 

"You wish." 

Taeil laughs at them, pulling Doyoung away from the counter. "Thank you for the snacks, Jaem. Try not to set anything on this time."

  
  


"No promises!" 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Normally, the cycle gets boring by the third week, because all they do is go to lessons and have free time in between. But a campfire was announced, and suddenly, that's all everyone is talking about. It's not that big of a deal, in Doyoung's defense. He wonders how all of the campers would fit in one big circle, will they ever hear each other when one speaks up? He's kind of looking forward to it. The rest of his stay has been quite repetitive. 

  
  


Taeil has been busy practicing the same song for two weeks now, and Doyoung's curiosity gets the best of him. He jumps over his bed to Taeil's, startling the older. 

  
  


"Whatchu got there?"

Taeil waves him the song sheet, "This one? I lost a bet to Wendy, now I have to perform a song for the campfire."

"There's a performance? Like, what about...the fire?" Doyoung's eyes grow wider than normal, "You're gonna fire dance?!"

"No silly. This is no ordinary campfire." Taeil flicks him on the forehead. "It's just called campfire because this is a camp, and well, there is maybe a fire. I don't know. But it's kind of like NoraeNight. But outside, and with a stage. Also you have to sign up." 

  
  


Okay, these terms are a little bit newer for Doyoung, so he doesn't get their music camp vocabulary. So, he nods, and listens until they hear voices from outside their cabin. 

  
  


"You didn't really have to join me all the way here." 

  
  


Doyoung looks at Taeil who's already looking at him. They silently trudge towards the door, peeking at the tiny window above. Doyoung sees Donghyuck standing on the second step. Despite Donghyuck's back covering most of the view, he could see Jeno below smiling at him. 

  
  


"It's nothing, I don't really have much to do." He sees Jeno shrugs, laughing as he does so. 

"Don't lie, Jungwoo hyung said you have practice for the campfire."

"Eh," Jeno waves his hand dismissively, making their cabin mate giggle. "That's next month, I'll worry about that later."

  
  


The two continue to talk, preventing each other from turning around and leaving. Doyoung smirks to himself, they're flirting. He could feel they somehow know it, but are too afraid to make bolder moves. It's only a few days anyway, since they started hanging out. It'll be best for them to dance around each other for awhile. 

  
  


Too occupied by his thoughts, Doyoung didn't realise Donghyuck had already turned around, eyes staring at them outside the window. The older two scrambles to get out of the way as the door opens. Donghyuck glares at them, taking off his shoes. 

  
  


"You were eavesdropping?"

"We care about you." Taeil mumbles, patting the left side of his chest, batting his eyes innocently. 

"Shut up." Donghyuck rolls his eyes, jumping on his bed. "We just got carried away. The meatball pasta was delicious, by the way." 

  
  


They had lunch together, Doyoung adds to himself. "Did you Lady and the Tramp?" 

He hears Taeil snort beside him. Donghyuck grunts, throwing his pillows at them. "Screw off you two!" They didn't even have the energy to respond as they're already laughing their ass off; Donghyuck is beet red. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Nothing compares to the sound of nature indeed, and a truth that Doyoung wants to admit is that he isn't really missing the bustling of Seoul straining his ears. He doesn't miss the anxiety of not being able to pass his essays and reports on time. Sometimes, he wonders if he could stay here a bit longer. Contrast the thought of leaving without saying goodbye to his uncle when he first stepped foot into the camping grounds. It is chill, it is very calming. Doyoung has found himself walking by the lake shores often when he's already done with his class. 

  
  


He's not tailing behind Taeil and Donghyuck anymore, unlike the first weeks of being an oblivious and awkward newcomer. He still hasn't told anyone about him being Taeyeon's son, he thinks they will know eventually. His uncle has an uncensored mouth. 

  
  


There are a lot of things to think about, like that campfire that's not a typical campfire as per Taeil's explanation. Him being surrounded by famous and talented people, and yet, he can't find the confidence to find his sound. He feels like he's not actively participating in activities. Frankly, he swore to himself he won't take this summer camp seriously. Though looking at and being with people, most of them within his age group, makes him wonder if there's more for him out there. Maybe, he is hindering himself from being better. Counselor Yoona must be right, of course she is. 

  
  


Once Doyoung locks the thoughts at the back of his mind, he makes way to the other side of the lake. He hears a familiar laughter from a distance. Doyoung looks at the two boys on a kayak in the middle of the lake, sitting in front of each other. 

  
  


"Jeno, you're rowing in circles!"

"You know, rowing is like playing the drums."

Donghyuck bursts out laughing, almost sinking the kayak sideways. "You don't play the drums!"

"Exactly." 

Jeno follows Donghyuck as they both laugh loudly, the kayak continues to turn in circles. "You're so lame, I wanna get off now." The guitarist starts rowing farther from the shores after hearing Donghyuck's weak protest. 

"No, I still want to spend time with you." Jeno shouts, and Donghyuck couldn't stop giggling. 

Doyoung belatedly noticed himself smiling widely while watching the adorable scene in front of him. Shaking his head, he leaves them be and walks some more, deep in the forest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Doyoung finds a particular spot, overlooking the expanse of the lake behind the camping grounds, and away from Donghyuck and Jeno's cute flirting. He spots another familiar face...with binoculars. 

  
  


Doyoung sneaks in behind the girl, wanting to make a surprise visit. "What are you doing?" He whispers behind her hair. Yerim jumps forward, glaring at Doyoung when she realizes it's him. 

  
  


"Asshole. Don't sneak up on me!" Yerim pushes him aside, but Doyoung laughs back scooting closer. 

"What's the binoculars for?" 

He waits for an answer, playing with a lone leaf from the table they're leaning onto. Yerim doesn't speak for a minute, Doyoung gets curious. "What?" 

"Bird watching." Yerim tensed, hiding the binoculars behind her as if Doyoung didn't just mention it. 

"Hmm, sure." 

It's funny how Yerim gives in that easily, but she sighs, leaning her head on Doyoung's shoulder. "You know that camp? Across the lake?" Doyoung nods. 

  
  


"There's this pretty girl, and she's very pretty." 

Doyoung squints his eyes, looking back at his friend. "I get it, you like her. Is that why you're stalking her with binoculars on."

"You say binoculars one more time and I'll choke you."

"Binoculars."

Yerim glares back, making him scoff. He could see a few people over there, standing on what looks like a better version of their outdoor stage by the lake. He sees a few girls that might be Yerim's crush. "Which one?"

  
  


"You don't know her. But her name's Nayeon." Yerim sighs, putting her binoculars in front of her eyes. "She has cute bunny teeth, her eyes man... Her eyes, they sparkle like that of stars." 

"Calm down, Shakespeare."

  
  


"Hey,"

Doyoung stops laughing to side eye Yerim. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go there? I wanna visit her." 

"Are you asking me to go on an undercover mission behind my uncle's back?" He feigns offense, placing a palm on his left chest. Doyoung learns a lot from Taeil. 

With that, Yerim rolls her eyes. "I forgot you're related to Heechul. So, are you in?"

Doyoung shrugs, "I don't see why not."

  
  


Yerim asks him to pinky swear and does what he's told. Doyoung does forget sometimes that he's only here because of his uncle, but there's nothing wrong with sneaking behind to check out their rival camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *markyong performed mad city so doyo heard jae's voice probably  
> *donghyuck sang i blame on you!!! 💔💔💔  
> *taeil sang either coming home or without you, you guys pick its up to you ahshdhd  
> *i was thinking of songs from something new while writing doyo's noraenight perf so choose between one day or something new tbh  
> *for the dance class, ridin' and wannabe (hyo)  
> *and yes i love miss kim taeyeon xoxo
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


	2. at times confusing, slightly amusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- doyoung realized but he pretend he do not see  
> \- buckle up i guess bc theres gonna be lotsa performances hhh i did my best for those so handle with care i guess  
> \- re: see end notes for the songs described/implied in the story if u wanna 
> 
> enjoy!!!

_Signal Camp_

It says in metallic silver colors, a few drawings of stars in the same color scattered around it. Futuristic, kind of, none of those wooden furniture his uncle's camp has. The place looks expensive; more like a university campus than a summer camp. 

  
  


Technically, they went out without permission. But what Heechul and the counselors don't know won't hurt them. They were too preoccupied with their lessons and stopping Jaemin from causing another false alarm. That kid is like salmon fish that cannot for its life stay in one place. He couldn't stop moving wherever he went. He was a good distraction as Yerim steals a kayak from the piles of it next to Counselor Yuri's cabin. 

  
  


Good thing is that visitors are welcomed here, so they won't look like intruders spying on the rival camp. It's the perfect description for the two of them, wearing the light pink shirt the camp distributed two days ago to prepare for the team building activities happening this week. Not that he cares though, but Jaehyun was there helping his uncle instruct the campers with the activities. He seemed...smiley.

Different from the Jaehyun he accidentally bumped into when his mind grew lightheaded because of Counselor Yoona's beautiful words. Yeah, not that he cares, but he thinks Jaehyun doesn't like him. 

  
  


Doyoung's thoughts get interrupted when Yerim pulls him next to her, introducing him to the Signal campers wearing blue and silver colored shirts. Ah, so they are also given team building shirts. 

  
  


"Doyoung, these are my friends." Yerim smiles sweetly, not like the way he smiles at him. Unfair. "This is Yeji, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon." 

"Friends, huh." He mutters earning a jab in the arm. "It's nice to meet you!" 

  
  


Yeji was nice, her smile is full, like the world hasn't ruined her dreams just yet. Her laugh is vibrant, but she's shy. Doyoung finds out she's just as old as Donghyuck. They are so different in so many ways, but he thinks maybe Signal camp's campers are less snarky. Jeongyeon is her age, short blonde hair, not a lot can pull off. But she did seem familiar. 

"6mix." She says as they give Doyoung and Yerim a tour of the camp. Not like Yerim needs a tour, because it seems like she has grasped the place more than Yeji. 

Doyoung hums in surprise. "I didn't know 6mix goes to camp." 

The girls laugh, but truthfully, Doyoung is not joking. He knows the group because his mother compares them to her old group sometimes. She loves the girls, so don't blame him if he's not aware that the group was Signal camp's pride, also the reason why the camp had gained popularity. 

  
  


"Really, I didn't know." Doyoung states, eyes staring back and forth to Nayeon then Jeongyeon. " _Signal_. Man, that's your most popular song." He realizes, making the girls giggle again. Yerim looks amused at the way Doyoung has no knowledge of the popular music scene. 

  
  


"You are so lame, Doyoung." Yerim snorts, patting Doyoung's shoulders as they move along. 

  
  


They showed them the cafeteria, the food looks appetizing enough that he wants to apologize to the cooks from SMile camp just by thinking about it. "They're organic!" Yeji muses, pointing her arms in front of the food selections. Doyoung could see the chefs moving behind the small rectangular window in the middle of the wall. Look at that, they have chefs too. 

  
  


Up next was the _Bonfire pit_. As Nayeon explains, while giving Yerim the same heart eyes he's seen through his friend's eyes the moment she sees her, it's where they perform for the bonfire activities. _Bonfire,_ it sounds higher quality than good ol _campfire._ Doyoung guesses this is why his uncle Heechul loved talking shit about this camp when he visited last summer. 

  
  


It's only been three years since the camp was established. Doyoung connected the dots, and maybe he's correct. Kick n Ride debuted almost four years ago. They were at their peak even before debuting. 6mix, on the other hand debuted as _Signal Camp_ was getting its name on people's mind. 6mix and Kick n Ride, albeit different in concepts and genres, are rivals in terms of the camp they've gotten famous for. Who knew camp rivalries went this big. 

  
  


As Doyoung _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ the heck out of the neighborhood camps, Yerim and his blue and silver shirt friends leave him standing on the top most bleachers of the Bonfire pit. 

  
  


"Lost?" A guy stands beside him, soft (and attractive) features staring at him. He smiles at Doyoung when the other doesn't give him an answer. "You don't look like you're from here." The guy has his eyes on Doyoung's pink shirt. If he didn't feel like an intruder before, he does now. 

  
  


"I was with Yerim, if you know her." Doyoung mumbles, opting to stare at the expensive looking stage in front of them. "I'm Doyoung."

  
  


The guy continues to smile at him with ease. "Hello Doyoung, I'm Jinyoung." 

  
  
  


Jinyoung turns out to be the youngest counselor in the camp. He started his training last summer and ended up having a job because the old director loves him so much. "We have the same name." He mentions to Doyoung about how they had to change the director starting this summer because the first one wanted to focus on his family. "Now, it's run by Ok Taecyeon."

  
  


"Ah," Doyoung lets out a noise along amused and surprised. "So that's why."

Jinyoung stops walking to furrow his eyebrows at him. "That's why what?"

"I'm gonna let you in on some family drama, Jinyoung ssi." 

  
  


And Jinyoung was more than happy to listen to Doyoung's humorous rendition of their family drama. Being born in a family of celebrities is fun when they're almost all retired and out of the menacing, brightly lit, artificial lighting they had to deal with along the way. They could now talk about the time Heechul got mad that he didn't win Producer of the Year because Ok Taecyeon _stole_ it from him. For the record, Taecyeon was a newly discovered producer at that time. His works were a lot more appealing to the younger generation which is why most companies booked him for their artists. 

  
  


"And that's how we got here." He ends his explanation regarding the petty camp rivalry that's been going on. Doyoung enjoys being Sherlock once in a while. 

  
  


Jinyoung's laugh is pretty, and there's nothing bad about him from the thirty minutes he's been with Doyoung. "I can't believe I got the juicy bits about our camp directors' celebrity life." 

Doyoung shrugs. "They even brought their _showbiz_ in the form of a camp." 

  
  


They continue talking about camp, and what brought them here. Jinyoung, was a trainee in an entertainment company before, but he didn't want to pursue it. Instead he found this camp, tried it out, now he's here. Doyoung tells him the truth, how he's only here because he was forced to. By the time they pass by the cafeteria, Doyoung sees Yerim waiting for him beside the camp logo. She's with Nayeon, but she's looking in his and Jinyoung's direction. 

  
  


"Need to go!" 

  
  


"Ah, well." Doyoung clasp his hands awkwardly. "Thanks for the tour." They stop in front of Nayeon and Yerim, waving them goodbye.

  
  


"You guys should join us for Bonfire." Jinyoung suggests. Nayeon nods beside him. "It'll be fun!"

  
  


"We'll see what we can do."

  
  


-

  
  


Not a typical Campfire, the words ring on his head as the voice over the speakers call on the campers to proceed to the outdoor stage. It's thirty minutes after dinner; Doyoung hasn't seen Taeil since this morning. Not a lot of campers were inside the mess hall during dinner as well. Best guess is that they're in their own world practicing for tonight's performances. He goes with Donghyuck instead. 

  
  


The two of them waited as the pack of campers fought for the best seats, the bench in the shape of a log in the middle row was unoccupied so they decided to sit there. 

  
  


The set up on stage is pretty straightforward. There's a drum set at the far back of the stage together with a few electric and acoustic guitars. It's set up that way to make way for dance performances. Doyoung looks out for Taeil in the group of performers beside the stage. They aren't hidden, only seated separately from the crowd. He sees Doyoung looking at him and waves, Donghyuck notices too and does the same. There are about five performers, he thinks, one is a group of guys. He remembers Kun from one of their vocal lessons. Great voice. From the looks of it, he'll be performing with six more guys with black leather jackets designed differently from each other. 

  
  


Then the crowd cheers. Or scream. When Kick n Ride appears from behind one of the cabins. Johnny appears first, Doyoung knows him being the tallest one of the group. Then Jeno walks behind together with Jungwoo. He kind of misses talking to Jungwoo, he's nice to hang out with. He's probably busy with all the practices and their own band agendas lately. 

Jaehyun arrives last, and Doyoung finds out a couple of days ago that he's the front man. The lead vocalist. He'll be seeing a lot of him tonight if he's unfortunate. But Doyoung does wonder how his voice, their band, sounds. Their eyes met for a couple of seconds before Jaehyun waved a hand to the campers. 

His uncle testing the microphone interrupts his pondering. Doyoung looks directly to the stage ignoring the band that's preparing beside the stage. 

  
  


"Can you believe a month has passed?" Heechul starts sadly. His pout was overwhelming and possibly an over exaggeration. Unexpectedly, Doyoung cannot believe a month has passed. One moment he was complaining how much his summer was ruined; the next one he's honestly looking forward to his fellow campers' progress. And the past month didn't feel that long.

  
  


In hindsight, it should've felt like a drag, but it isn't. If he's to be honest with himself, Doyoung felt like the days have gotten shorter. His cabin mates, Donghyuck and Taeil, welcomed him and treated him as though they've known each other for long. The friendly faces of the counselors brings him joy, something he's been missing since college started eating his schedule and brain in all their might. 

Maybe camping once in a while is healing. Maybe he's slowly realizing that his mother cares about his well-being enough that she decided to let her son take a break from the anxiety-ridden life, and enjoy the breeze of nature and music just how it should be. 

  
  


"...as always, I don't wanna take up too much of my dear campers' time. Let's start the campfire!" 

  
  


Heechul jumps out of the stage, high-fiving a girl in the front row. The girls beside her started laughing loudly, he could hear it even with the loud bass music coming from the huge speakers on stage. Heechul continues dancing strangely as he walks towards the Kick n Ride members. Jaehyun greets him with a dimpled smile. _Huh_ , Doyoung thinks. He never noticed those dimples until now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first one to perform was a surprise, everyone including Doyoung and Donghyuck didn't expect her to perform. Counselor Yoona was timid and calm. Every camper knows her to be just behind the scenes, encouraging campers to be what they want to be.

  
  


"What kind of motivator would I be if I didn't do what I wanna do, right?" Yoona jokes after Sooyoung, the MC, calls her to the stage; seeing everyone shocked by her appearance. They cheer for her, obviously. Nothing like motivating each other. 

  
  


She starts singing, her white sundress with daisy patterns flowing with the crisp summer night air. Yoona feels the song as she closes her eyes. Doyoung looks around him and sees some campers doing the same. He smiles to himself, eyes absentmindedly looking at the side of the stage. 

  
  


Jaehyun sees him from afar and smiles back. He didn't have the energy to glare and be petty, only averting his eyes back to the stage. He hears Donghyuck quietly singing along to the lyrics. He should download this song when he gets the chance to. 

  
  
  


The next performer was Taeil. Donghyuck immediately stood up to yell out his name with an addition of, "I share the same cabin with him!!!" 

Wendy, the girl Taeil lost a bet to, stand up as well, her seat situated second to the last row. Donghyuck and Wendy started yelling Taeil's name at the same time until Yuri and Hyoyeon had to calm them down because their friend couldn't start his song. 

  
  
  


The song starts, a melancholy tune, contrasting to the breezy, spring-like melody from the previous one, Taeil starts singing. His voice, even from the start, sounds mellow and sorrowful. Donghyuck sighs, leaning his head onto Doyoung's shoulder. 

  
  


Doyoung knows this song, it's one of the songs in Taeil debut album. It garnered a lot of attention, mostly because of the way Taeil sang it. Someone who has never been heartbroken or have gotten into any relationship, like himself, could still feel the sting in their heart because of his delivery. It ends, unfortunately, but Doyoung and Donghyuck give their loudest claps and cheers. 

  
  
  


The next performers were Irene, or Joohyun, and Seulgi. They did a dance routine with a couple of back ups. It's a catchy song, he could hear Yerim mumble the lyrics behind him. Their clothes were all black, and the following performers which were Kun's group also wear the same dark tones. They dance and sing, a whole choreography is performed. Someone screamed at the back when they saw Yukhei wearing nothing underneath the black leather jacket making Doyoung snort to himself.

  
  


Sooyoung steps into the stage again when the crowd starts chanting _Kick n Ride_. "Settle down, children. We will get there. Let me speak first." She huffs playfully, holding his hips as if she's an upset mom. 

  
  


"You've been waiting for them to perform all summer, so I've heard." The crowd laughs when she side eyes them. "And because SMile Camp basically birthed them, we can have them playing tonight!" The cheers grew louder. Sooyoung introduces Kick n Ride and the four runs to the stage with much enthusiasm. 

  
  


Doyoung looks to his side for Donghyuck, the younger has his eyes trained to Jeno's direction while the other tunes his guitar. 

  
  


"Hello campers." Doyoung's interest was taken by the voice. He looks at the front man, Jaehyun, smiling at the crowd. "Everyone doing alright?" He smirks, and the crowd goes feral. 

  
  


Now, here's the problem with Jaehyun. Doyoung has to state this now that he's accepted the fact that he no longer despises being forcefully thrown into this camp. He has another problem in the form of Jaehyun, the lead vocalist, front man, of the infamous pop/rock band his uncle created. He doesn't speak like a front man. You know, the whole screaming, yelling, or whatever band members do when they're speaking with their fans. He's quite, how do say— smooth. 

When he speaks, it's as if he's trying to _woo_ the audience into a date with him, or something. It's oddly specific, but that's the way Doyoung sees it. 

  
  


Doesn't he look like more of an actor than a band member? Or is Doyoung stereotyping now? Also, he hasn't heard Jaehyun sing, it's a mystery to him if they really adore their music, or are here for the band's visuals. He's not blind, this band is an attractive set of guys. 

  
  


But then Johnny starts doing his thing with his drums, Jungwoo plays the keys of his keyboard, and Jeno starts strumming. Jaehyun plays the bass, and as the intro transitions to the first verse he starts singing.

  
  


Mesmerizing...is what Doyoung would say if he's cornered into a wall, between life and death, on how he thinks Kick n Ride plays. But he isn't, so he'll only say words along good, nice, understandable. 

  
  


They play two more songs, one more energetic than the first one. Doyoung finds himself bopping his head to the rhythm. Beside him, Donghyuck and Jaemin shout the words to the song. 

  
  
  
  


When their performance ends, Doyoung could say Jeno's guitar solo was a head turner, but also that little bit of Johnny's drum solo at the beginning of the second song was good too. They can play very well. Jaehyun's voice, it blends with Jungwoo. The four of them complement each other, he has to say it. 

  
  
  


The campfire ended at almost midnight, the campers stood up from their benches and began going back to their cabins. He spots Jeno walking towards them. Donghyuck greets him when they make eye contact, Doyoung says hi as well. 

"You did well." Donghyuck breathes out, contemplating whether to wipe the sweat off Jeno's forehead. 

"Thanks." Jeno smiles, eyes turning into half moons. "It's a big deal coming from you." 

Doyoung smiles at the scene but figures he should leave them alone for now. He starts walking to their cabin's direction when he hears his name getting called. 

  
  


"Hey." Doyoung sees Jaehyun catching up to his pace. Since when did he know Doyoung's name? "How'd you like the performance? Donghyuck said you're skeptical if we're actually good or not." He humours. 

  
  


Doyoung hums, continuing his walk passing the mess hall along the way. "Why do you care what I think?" He tried sounding unnerved, but his voice came out weakly for some reasons. Maybe from screaming along Kick n Ride's song awhile ago, without knowing what the actual lyrics are. 

  
  


"I don't know, you didn't seem interested." Jaehyun stopped in front of Doyoung once they're outside the cabin. "Also, I think we got on the wrong foot." 

"Ah," So he's apologizing. Now all of the mean thoughts about Jaehyun in his mind are turning into guilt. "No harm done. Good night." He quickly turned around, but Jaehyun's hand was quicker to grip on his wrist. 

  
  


"We should hang out more."

"Why?"

Jaehyun shrugs, giving him a tentative, dimpled smile. "I feel like we can get along." 

Doyoung stares at the hand on his wrist, the singer lets go, mumbling an apology. "Maybe." He whispers, saying it more to himself, opening and closing the door of their cabin. 

  
  


-

  
  


Coming out from dance class has some pros and cons. Pros, being able to learn a new set of dancing techniques courtesy of Counselor Hyo and Jeno. Jeno has been a great help with supervising, and Hyoyeon has said it made her teaching easier. Donghyuck's flirting game is showing more and more by the day, the guitarist is more than happy to play. Cons, well, you leave the room all sweaty and breathing heavily for dear life. Maybe not all of them, but Doyoung certainly is. 

  
  


Which is why he thought he's hallucinating when he sees white covering the campus from above. A few campers began screaming upon seeing the unusual sight, then the white cotton-like material came falling down one by one. Doyoung catches one; it's a miniature parachute. With a brownie. 

  
  


"Brownies!" Doyoung hears scattered excited squealing from around him. Chenle in particular looks amazed, instantly taking the whole piece in his mouth. 

  
  


Just as enough campers gathered outside the cabins, the counselors including Doyoung's uncle ran towards the outdoor stage. The camp continues to receive miniature parachutes holding one brownie each. Heechul squinted his eyes as he looked up to the sky. 

"What's going on?" 

  
  


Chenle shouts from his spot, voice muffled by the brownie he couldn't swallow in full. "We're being attacked!" 

  
  


Heechul huffs, looking at Yoona beside him who's as confused as he is. They looked up again, when one of the kids shouted. It's when they see a miniature blimp falling down, right in front of the counselors. It looks controlled, Doyoung mentally notes. 

  
  


He walks closer, similar to the rest of the perplexed campers around him. Heechul pulls out the paper tied under the toy. He squints some more as he reads the text written on it out loud:

  
  


"Signal Camp is inviting SMile Camp campers into its annual Bonfire this Wednesday." 

  
  


"That's tomorrow?" Hyoyeon says to herself. "They didn't give us time to prepare." 

  
  


The crowd turns to each other, silently agreeing with the Counselor's musing. Doyoung didn't expect them to actually receive an invite. He didn't think it was possible to do such a thing. But he admits he's at fault why the SMile counselors are doubting the situation. Heechul starts telling it's a scheme to ruin their campers for being underprepared. Yoona calms him down by saying it must be that the new director wants to greet the neighboring camp. 

Heechul complains even more.

  
  
  
  
  


The camp goes back to normal for a few hours after Heechul almost wreaks havoc the entire forest. He goes back to his office and tells the camp via speakers that they shouldn't worry about the parachute-brownie incident that afternoon. No one is worried, honestly. From what Doyoung has heard, most of them love the idea of getting to know the next door campers. Oh how delighted would they be to see the big stage fit for a Kick n Ride concert. 

  
  


In the end, Heechul gives up and calls them all in the morning, announcing the camp will be attending Signal's Bonfire that same night. "Prepare yourselves and nothing more. If anyone wants to perform, see me at the main cabin next to counselor Yuri's cabin." He claps his hands, a smile back on his face as he heads back to work.

  
  
  


-

  
  


It's getting colder each night as the time spent this summer draws closer to its end. Walking along the rocky paths he's remembered from the other day, he follows the sea of campers' giddy chatters as they head to Signal camp's entrance. They see a group of counselors wearing blue sweatshirts waiting for them in front. Doyoung spots Jinyoung beside the camp logo, giving everyone his pleasing smile. 

  
  


He waves at the counselor once they're closer to each other, entering the place side by side. Donghyuck has been glued to Jeno all day so there's not much choice than to stay by himself as Taeil has been busy playing card games with Wendy and her cabin mates, from Rose cabin, since the afternoon. They didn't have much time to plan on how they'll arrange themselves once seated for the bonfire. Jinyoung is a good alternative to their company. 

  
  


"When you said we should come to the Bonfire, I didn't think we had no choice." Doyoung starts, eyeing the place filled with campers from both sides. He hears Jinyoung chuckling beside him. 

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice either. The director wanted to invite you in a-"

"-peculiar way? Yeah, I got that far from the whole parachute and blimp thing. They enjoyed the brownies by the way."

"That's nice to know. Did you eat one?" 

Doyoung shrugs, he's not much of a brownie fan but he liked it. "Took a bite or two." 

  
  


Someone calls Jinyoung's name when they get closer to the Bonfire pit, "Oh, well I gotta go." He smiles at Doyoung and gives him a salute before the younger can respond. 

  
  
  


"Jinyoung, huh." Another voice came up from his other side once Jinyoung left. Doyoung whips his head to its direction, rolling his eyes once he sees who it is. "Didn't think you'd betray your uncle like that." 

  
  


"You knew?" Doyoung tells him, ignoring the fact that Jaehyun implied that he and Jinyoung are a thing. They're not. Jinyoung is just a nice friend. 

Jaehyun nods, like it's not much of a secret at all. "Yeah, he's mentioned a Doyoung to us before. Donghyuck has been talking about his cabin mates as well. Put two and two together, and we got you!" He gestures his hands in front of Doyoung, followed by a quiet tada! 

"Cool then,"

"We're playing tonight." Jaehyun interrupts him before Doyoung could even excuse himself from the conversation. 

"Sure. Good luck." Doyoung awkwardly nods, unsure of what to reply back. 

"I hope you'll like it." Jaehyun smiles, a little wider and freer than the last one he gave to Doyoung after the campfire. They hear Johnny call for Jaehyun down the stage which makes them look at each other at the same time. 

"Johnny's calling you."

"Yeah, he is." He keeps on smiling as the line of campers walk on each of their sides. Jaehyun blinks and looks back down to where his band mates are. "I should go." 

"Yeah." Doyoung nods, quickly turning his head to the seats to find an empty one. He spots one next to Jaemin, running towards it before anyone could take it. 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


The Bonfire starts with fireworks exploding behind the stage onto the sky. A group of campers playing the electric guitars and drums as the MC announces the start of the show. He introduces himself as Bang Chan, upon doing so, the crowd whistles and screams. He already feels the excitement seeping in. 

  
  


Finding Yerim is harder than he thought, she's disappeared since the morning. Doyoung wanted to talk to her more about Nayeon and 6mix, and how they knew each other. Yerim told him after visiting the camp secretly that she'll tell him the details soon. Maybe it's a scam. Or perhaps, 

  
  


As Doyoung wonders where his friend is, he sees the same girl beside the stage, even under the dimness he could see Yerim's smile while she talks to Nayeon. They laugh a bit, talk some more, and the proximity is too close for being just friends, until Nayeon waves at her. She shoos Yerim jokingly and disappears to the back of the stage. 

  
  
  


"Now, tonight's a very special night! We have invited our neighbor camp, SMile, to join us for this event. We are apologizing for giving you less time to prepare," Chan bows his head a bit. "but we're here to have fun, am I right? Let's start the Bonfire!" As he moves to the side firecrackers emerge from down the stage and the group of campers continue to play their instruments on stage. 

  
  
  
  


The Signal campers were the first one to perform, knowing SMile campers weren't given enough time to practice for their performances. They call themselves ITZY, Doyoung remembers Yeji from the time they visited. She doesn't look like anything he's met, the shy and smiley girl has been replaced by a girl whose sole purpose in life is to dance and perform. She can sing, rap, and dance all at the same time. The girl with the short black hair is amazing, too. They all are. 

  
  


The next one was introduced by Jisu, a member of Yeji's group. And as Doyoung wonders why Jisu introduced them instead of Chan, the said guy appears on stage together with two more guys. 

  
  


If anything, he knows Mark and Taeyong are great rappers. From what Doyoung has seen during NoraeNight, he thought no one would compare to them. But, Signal campers are different, and the way these three spit fire is enough for him to gain interest in the way they rap the words to their song. Nonetheless, Taeyong and Mark are incredible in their own way, and he would really love a collaboration between the five. 

  
  
  


Next up is SMile camp's very own, Kick n Ride. Even the Signal campers were yelling their hearts out when the four entered the stage. He sees Mark and Taeyong, who he previously talked about in his head, following the band. 

  
  


"Are you guys enjoying it so far?" Jaehyun says through the mic, voice smooth as always with a smirk playing on his lips. "Well, it's about to get better isn't it?"

"Why is that, Jaehyun?" Johnny asks from his position. 

"Because Kick n Ride is in the house, baby!" Jaehyun growls on the mic, closing his eyes in delight when the crowd shouts back. It jolts something in Doyoung he doesn't want to talk about. "One, two, three. Let's go!" 

They start with a funky beat, Jeno holding an acoustic guitar rather than his usual blue electric guitar. Doyoung noticed the sun and moon stickers on it, remembers Donghyuck using the same guitar from the first week of camp. Jaehyun sings the chorus as Jungwoo harmonizes with him. He lets the melody take him in before Mark starts rapping followed by Taeyong. 

They play another song by popular demand, Doyoung laughs freely when Jaemin shouts beside him, "Encore! Encore!" 

  
  
  


Jaehyun chuckles, grabbing a water bottle next to the prompter, "Since you asked so prettily." He coos, taking a gulp of water before winking at the crowd. 

Doyoung concludes Jaehyun as a flirt.

  
  


Jungwoo starts playing the keys; Mark and Taeyong are still on stage which leads him to think that they're included in the song again. Everyone knows the lyrics, obviously, except for him. They even know...the dance? It's just a couple of cute little hand gestures during the chorus, but the Signal campers know it too. The girls near him start giggling when Jeno laughs at Mark and Taeyong's silly dancing on stage. As the performance ends, Chan goes back to the stage clapping at the band exiting to the other side. 

  
  


"That's some groovy performance, isn't it?" He chuckles, saluting at Jaehyun who's partially hiding behind the curtains. "But what is Signal camp without their pride, right?" 

The Signal campers cheer from their seats, some of them standing and waving their hands chaotically. Chan laughs, gesturing the crowd to calm down. "We can't wait anymore! 6mix get on the stage!" 

  
  


If Doyoung's mother is here, she would be holding a slogan of the group, waving it and screaming like a true _ahjumma fan_. He remembers Taeyeon calling the girls her kids, as if Doyoung, her real son, isn't there. They get into their formation, the familiar tune entering his brain.

  
  


Nayeon starts the first verse, her eyes do sparkle the way Yerim describes it. During the chorus, it's hilarious how Doyoung couldn't hear the girls' voices with the audience singing along to the song. Music is a universal language, he recalls his uncle Heechul telling him when he announced to their family that he'll be building a music camp.

The first thought was, of course, he was crazy. There are already a bunch of entertainment companies filled with talented kids, gaining success after years of training. Their questions always ended up with, why would there be a need to establish a camp made for kids who want to pursue music? 

"Music is fun. It isn't supposed to be hard." Is what Heechul told Doyoung's grandma. He wanted to build the camp for kids to grow their talent and continue being interested in music. They don't have to do strenuous activities to excel in their passion, and that's what he wants them to realize when they join his camp. 

Doyoung looks around, at the girls performing on stage, at the people beside him, having fun and enjoying the joy of music. Even just for two months, they're free with worry, with music by their side. It is quite a sight to see. It makes him smile slightly. 

  
  
  


6mix ends with the Signal performers and Kick n Ride joining the stage, they jump around the stage and laugh while Jeongyeon sings her part. Doyoung's smile widened unconsciously as he noticed Jaehyun looking in his direction. The other gives the same smile back. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


While walking back to their camping site, adrenaline is still in their veins. Jaehyun jogs next to Doyoung. The buzzing of the other campers stays in the background as they look at each other. "Hey," Jaehyun greets him, sweat trickling down his forehead. "How did you like the performance?" 

Doyoung gives himself a chance to genuinely smile. "Everyone was great. I liked it." He starts walking again, feeling Jaehyun's cold arm brush with his warmer ones. 

"Did I do alright?" Jaehyun asks, tentatively. 

Doyoung chuckles, "Yeah, would give you an eight out of ten. Nine if you cut off the flirting." 

"Ah," The singer starts, voice dangerously teasing. "So you were jealous?"

"You wish."

"Oh well, I tried." He shrugs, brushing his shoulder with Doyoung's, sending another jolt he doesn't want to mention. "Are you joining Summer Smile?" 

  
  


_Summer Smile._

He's been told there's a competition before summer ends, and it's to look at the progress of the campers throughout the whole two months. Doyoung isn't the one to join competitions, especially something like this. There's a prize, a trophy perhaps, but he's got enough of those that his mother can talk about until he gets his own job. 

Doyoung refuses to speak, so he settles for a shrug. 

"Well, not to be a spoiler or anything, but I heard the prize this year is big." Jaehyun leans in to whisper to his ear. "It's a duet with Kick n Ride." He gasped near the end making Doyoung chuckle. 

  
  


"Say," He continues. "Do you mind if we sing together? I heard from Donghyuck you're a great singer."

"For the competition?" 

"Yeah, just for fun." Jaehyun assures him. "You don't have to worry about winning, it will only be a little thing. For us." 

  
  


There goes his fear. He doesn't speak about it often, but he does not believe that he can sing well. Sure, there are instances where Doyoung was called to sing at family reunions, but it's for his family to hear only. That one time during NoraeNight was an exception. He felt bold enough to sing, but he never wanted to do it again. 

Jaehyun doesn't need to know that. In turn, Doyoung just shakes his head. "No, thank you." And leaves Jaehyun standing alone in the middle of laughing and chattering. 

  
  


-

  
  


Lessons concluded the day after the Bonfire, and the next week is assigned for the preparation of the Summer Smile Competition. Doyoung didn't sign up which gives him enough time to observe how others practice on their own. Yerim, on the other hand, had been reappearing and disappearing from his sight since classes ended. It's not his place to judge but he finds it funny that the younger sneaks out to meet Nayeon.

  
  


"You're like Juliet and Juliet." Doyoung snorts to himself one time when he finds Yerim jumping out of the kayak at the same spot he found her the first time. 

Yerim gives him a glare, "Have I ever told you how lame you are?"

"All the time." 

"Good. Now help me lift this thing up." She grunts, pulling the kayak behind. 

"Of course, Your Majesty." 

  
  
  
  


"You have to tell me soon what you and Nayeon are, right? We're friends." Doyoung speaks again when they have successfully placed the thing without anyone noticing them. 

"We're nothing."

"At the moment."

"I don't even know if she likes me that way." Yerim sighs, steps languid. 

"The way she looks at you, it says something. It's not a look only a friend would give to a friend." 

Yerim looks down and smiles, "Is that how you and Jaehyun look at each other?"

"What?" 

Yerim chuckles, putting a heavy hand on Doyoung's shoulder making him wince in pain. The girl laughs apologizing for causing him pain, "Sorry, but. We both need to realize things about our own love lives first before gossiping about it to each other." 

"I am so confused right now." 

"You said in denial wrong." 

Before Doyoung could protest, Yerim was already out of his sight. Now, he's even more confused. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


The mess hall is emptied from the tables and chairs as the groups of campers divide the room to practice. Herin from dance class is busy instructing her group mates of the choreography she thought of last night. As she speaks, the other girls nod in understanding. 

The group next to them is Kun's group, minus one member that seems to be injured and is sitting in a lone chair next to them. That must have sucked, considering the competition is only a week away. It's either he can't perform, or he'll be singing with crutches on. Hendery, as far as Doyoung could recall, the injured boy's name is. He looks restless, possibly worried that he might cause some internal problems with the group's presentation. 

  
  
  


Out in the middle of the camping grounds, Jisung and Chenle continue to banter about how they'll introduce themselves. "JiChen?" 

"I told you, ChenJi is better!"

Jisung grunts, pausing the song from his laptop. "Doesn't matter! We have to practice the choreo now."

"I haven't started practicing the lyrics, let me do it one at a time, Ji." Chenle sits on the edge of the stage, crossing his arms as he directs his eyes at Jisung. 

"You're not cooperating because I don't agree with ChenJi!"

"Thank you!" Chenle groans, completely lying on the stage while Jisung rolls his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


The next place Doyoung goes to is the vocal lessons' room. He peeks at the screen door, finds Wendy standing as Taeil nods his head slowly to the beat. 

"Nice curve at the end, but the first chorus felt a little flat?" He squints an eye at Wendy. 

The girl nods understandingly, "Right, right. I felt that, too. I just didn't have the nerve to stop." She whines, slapping her cheeks lightly. 

Taeil laughs at the gesture, standing up to prevent Wendy from doing it once again. "Come on, one more try." 

  
  
  
  


Doyoung moves on to watch the others from around the camp, they all have their own things to add to the competition. There's a piece in his heart that wants to go to Jaehyun and ask if the request to be his duet for the competition is still up for grabs. But the other part of him doesn't want to accept that Jaehyun made him realize something he's been trying to hide to himself. 

It's not that deep, he wants to sing. He likes casual singing, with his mom, with his friends at karaoke bars. He loves doing it for fun, but with a lot of people watching? That's another feat he'll have to conquer. Someday, not today. 

  
  
  


He chose to head back to their cabin to rest, and just as he was turning the knob, he heard laughter from the inside. Doyoung pulls away from the door, looking at the window that's covered by only a sheer white curtain. Donghyuck has the biggest smile on his face, struggling to strum his guitar when someone in front of him speaks.

  
  


Doyoung turns his head a little to the side to find Jeno with his own guitar at hand. He wiggles a finger, explaining something to Donghyuck he couldn't comprehend. 

"That's not true!" Donghyuck yells, faking offense. 

"Yes it is!" Jeno answers with the same volume. His cabin mate puts his guitar down before plopping on his bed. Jeno copies him, choosing to tickle Donghyuck once he's within reach. 

  
  


"Stop!! I can't practice with you ruining everything!" Donghyuck argues weakly, but Jeno ignores his words. They continue to joke around as Doyoung turns around to leave them be. 

He walks down the lake shores, away from the music and banters of his fellow campers. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


The end of the summer is fast approaching. Doyoung knows in a week or two he'll be busy stacking papers by papers once again. The strum of guitars and melodic voices would soon be replaced by his professors calling his name for attendance and the straining sound of flipping textbooks. He should be happy, going back to his old routine. Moreover, he should've stopped being melancholic about these things from the beginning. Summer isn't forever. Summer comes once every year, yet this particular summer felt different. Out of all the summer he's had, this one is where he experienced being free of stress. Hanging out with your friends to the beach or the countryside is fun, but there's nothing more annoying than having to bring everything in your house. 

  
  


Apart from the tools, Doyoung has to say the people he's met these past two months are the people he wishes he could've met growing up. 

It's been a while since the three of them are seated together in the mess hall after a busy week. The lunch for this afternoon are burgers with fries. Ramen station is always available for those who want some. They also have a salad bar, Signal camp can keep their organic meals to themselves. He likes how homey this place is anyway. 

  
  


"I hope we can stay in touch, you know, after summer." Taeil mumbles, putting too much ketchup on his burger patty. He's staring at his food, avoiding Doyoung and Donghyuck's eyes at him. "It might be my last time attending the camp." 

When Taeil looks up, his smile is sad. The corners of his mouth fails to lift like they usually do. "My manager says I'll probably be more busy in the next few years."

  
  


Donghyuck scoots in, half hugging Taeil from the side. "I'll miss both of you. Of course we should stay in touch! You're like the best cabin mates I've had so far!" 

"You've been here three summers." Doyoung deadpans. 

"I said what I said Kim!" 

  
  


The three of them laugh, talk about their plans after summer. Doyoung tells them he'll continue majoring in Sociology, but the music camp was truly a breath of fresh air. He doesn't tell them what Jaehyun requested of him that night after the Bonfire which he refused. He wonders how the two will react, and if they will make Doyoung change his mind. But then again, he's stubborn, so he chooses not to. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


Doyoung doesn't stop thinking about the duet as the competition grows nearer. Five days. Yet, he continues to ponder at the idea of singing in front of the same people who greeted him the first time he stepped into the camp. There's nothing to lose, really. Should he? 

  
  


This is how Jaehyun finds him one night, sitting at the dock, chin propped on his knee as he stares at the water below him. "Can't sleep?" He asks, sitting beside Doyoung. 

  
  


"You too?"

Jaehyun shrugs, folding his legs. "Not really, I just thought I might find some inspiration out here." 

Doyoung hums, ignoring Jaehyun's obvious staring from his peripheral vision. They sit in silence, enjoying the chill of the night. Watching the leaves from the trees dance with the wind, small waves singing along to nature's music. Sitting with Jaehyun is...comfortable. Something Doyoung hasn't felt with anyone in a while. 

  
  


"I don't know if it's crossing a line," Jaehyun breathes out, shakily, causing Doyoung to blink back at him. "I know you said you don't want to do the duet, but I think you'll be perfect for it." 

Doyoung blinks idly, repeating Jaehyun's soft voice in his head. "I just don't know if I can deliver it well." 

"I know you will." Jaehyun answers quickly. "That's why I asked you."

"You've never even heard me sing." 

"I trust Jeno's boyfriend."

That perks his attention back to Jaehyun, with eyes wider than normal, "They're together already?"

Jaehyun chuckles, absentmindedly patting Doyoung's knee. "I don't know, maybe? I won't be long before they are-- but, but that's not what we're talking about. Doyoung-"

"Yeah, sure." 

"Sure what?"

He glares at Jaehyun in return before he repeats himself. "I said I'll do it. I trust you." 

Doyoung never thought that it would be so easy to say those words, especially to a guy he's only been talking to for less than two months. The same guy he called arrogant the first time they bumped into each other. A member of a famous band that's been touring the globe even before Doyoung knew how much college will let his self-esteem down. He remembers all of the petty things he's said to himself about the same guy he said he trusts.

"You do?" Even without looking, Doyoung knows Jaehyun's winning smile is plastered on his face. 

"Yes, idiot. Now leave me alone." 

  
  
  


They don't actually leave each other alone, after the conversation they walk back to the camping ground at an easy pace. Introducing themselves to each other one more time, like getting to know a new friend. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


It's Summer Smile Competition day! The slogan reads outside the camp auditorium. Most of the campers that didn't sign up are free to enter the front entrance, some of them seated with their relatives. Doyoung looks out from the curtains hiding the back of the stage, scanning for his mother's face in the crowd. 

"She'll be here soon." He hears from behind him. Quickly, he entangles from the curtains to see his uncle smiling at him proudly. "She's happy to see you finally accepting her gift." Heechul adds dramatically. 

No matter how often they speak, his uncle never fails to make Doyoung roll his eyes. "Mom should really stop telling people she gave me the gift of her voice. She's not my fairy godmother."

"Of course she isn't. She's your fairy _mother_." Heechul snickers. 

"Uncle." Doyoung whines, hiding his face behind his palms. Heechul laughs as he embarrasses his nephew even more. 

Jaehyun walks in while it happens, greeting Heechul with a nod. He examines the look on the director's face, and Doyoung reddening cheeks. "What's going on?"

Heechul shrugs, "Take care of little Doie for us." He pats Jaehyun's head as he leaves them to check on the other contestants. 

  
  


Their duet isn't part of the competition, Jaehyun has told him their performance is positioned to the end of the program. They'll be performing while the scores are being tallied, which means there's more time for Doyoung to either practice or freak out. 

The song they'll be performing was personally written by Jaehyun. While practicing it in the vocalist's individual cabin, they talked about what inspired him to write it. 

"If it's not too, you know, personal." Doyoung says, stifling a smile when he sees Jaehyun's ears reddening. 

"Ah, well." He scratches his head, laughing awkwardly. "I wrote it a few days after arriving at the camp. My creativity was sort of on all time low after the tour, coming here brought it back to life again." Jaehyun stopped, making Doyoung think there's something he's not including but he won't pry. 

  
  
  


Jaehyun can't be by his side the whole time as he's part of the judges. He has to endure this nervousness all on his own, but looking at the contestants in front of him it's not that hard to brush the nerves away. Chenle and Jisung seem to have given up with their unit name though, introducing themselves as "Chenle and Jisung" instead.

  
  


The program starts with Wendy as the first one to perform. She's singing more naturally than the time he found her and Taeil practicing inside the vocal room. She hits the high notes profoundly, makes Doyoung proud even if they're not as close. 

  
  


Donghyuck enters the back door belatedly, hair more purple than this morning. He sees Doyoung observing him, drawing him to his friend's direction. 

"I wanted to retouch my hair." He explains, knowing that Doyoung has been staring at his hair. 

"Nervous?" 

"Aren't all of us." Donghyuck chuckles, voice strained from the jitters. He smiles at the younger, sitting him on his lap. 

"You'll do well, Hyuck. Don't worry too much." 

  
  
  


Three more performers followed, Chenle and Jisung doing a self choreographed dance. It was mentioned that Mark helped make the beat of the song; it's a pretty catchy tune. If they win and this becomes a song, Doyoung would definitely download it. 

Next up was Herin's group. It was unfortunate near the end when Sungkyung lost her balance while pacing backwards. Good thing nobody's hurt, though dancing while singing is difficult, they pulled through. 

Kun's group proceeds to the stage once they're called out. He's right about Hendery performing with his crutches. Doyoung feels Donghyuck wince as they watch the poor boy walk with the help of his group mates. They did a new song that Doyoung thinks sounded cooler than the one they sang during the Campfire. They deliver such boyish charms, it's refreshing. 

  
  


Then Donghyuck was called to the stage after two more performances from Renjun with his violin, and Sooyoung with her friends. He shakes his fingers, shoulders slacking before he forces a smile on his face as he enters the stage. 

  
  


He starts strumming his guitar, sun and moon stickers noticeable from where Doyoung is standing. The younger squints his eyes a little because of the spotlight and starts singing. The song has a sweet melody, the lyrics are beautiful, and honest; saying you're thankful for the person you love for being by your side even with your flaws and your faults. That they consider you as their perfect match even when you're not perfect yourself. 

  
  


It ends with applause, and Doyoung sees his mom wiping a stray tear on her cheek. It made him smile even as Donghyuck ran towards him, hugging his friend tightly. 

  
  


"You did it!" 

  
  
  


-

  
  


It was now Doyoung's turn to perform. Jaehyun excuses himself from the crowd to go backstage. The crowd murmurs as he did so, wondering why the Kick n Ride vocalist would leave abruptly. 

"Ready?" Jaehyun says instead of greeting him. 

"No?" 

"You'll do amazing." He extends his right palm for Doyoung to hold, "Hm?"

"My hands are clammy." Doyoung whines. Jaehyun rolls his eyes as he entwines their hands together. 

  
  
  


His mother is there, in the audience. The person who gave birth to him; the strongest one who pulled all nighters just to help him with his science project in middle school, even though she's in pain herself. The person he turns to when he doubts himself, and she lifts him up in return. She's always been there through every milestone. Oh, how he wonders what she feels now that his only son is finally coming out of his shell. 

  
  


Taeyeon gives him an encouraging smile followed by a thumbs up. Doyoung nods slightly in response. 

  
  
  


Jaehyun starts the song, looking at the audience then to Doyoung when it's his turn. The chorus is sung by the two of them, harmonizing. It's one of the particularly surprising things he's found out while they were cramming the song. Jungwoo extends his compliments to them, too.

He never thought his voice fits with anyone but, Doyoung and Jaehyun, they harmonize well. It's like their voices are made for each other, they don't have to say the words, only by the look in their eyes and they'll know what the other wants. Doyoung's voice is sentimental, Jaehyun's voice is smooth. It's a pretty combination. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


"Votes are up!" Heechul waves the envelope in his hands while Johnny and Jeno hold the trophy and the certificate respectively. The contestants are waiting backstage for the announcement, anxiously. Doyoung waits with them next to Donghyuck and Renjun. The two were talking about how their nerves never went down despite finishing their performances. 

  
  


"Well," Heechul speaks again. Doyoung feels Donghyuck freezes beside him. "Interesting outcome." He smiles, nodding at the envelope in his hands. 

  
  


"Congratulations to our 7th Summer Smile Competition winner: Lee Donghyuck!" 

  
  


The crowd starts clapping along with the other contestants whose eyes are focused on Donghyuck. Said boy is standing stiffly next to him before realizing that his name was called. Doyoung smiles while pushing his cabin mate on the stage, peeking at the crowd to see Jaemin cheering for his friend. 

Donghyuck says his congratulatory speech and receives his award. "That concludes the program, thank you everybody!" Johnny says, stealing Heechul's microphone. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun goes to him after all the greetings and consoling with the participants. Doyoung smiles at him from where he's sitting. The singer stands, way too close, almost making Doyoung stumble in his seat. 

"What?"

"I told you you'd do well." Jaehyun says in a whisper, like it's their own little secret. He crouches down at eye level with Doyoung, dimples poking as he smiles. They stare at each other, seems like they've been doing that often these days. As if observing their expression, calculating their emotions. 

Just then, Jaehyun leans in closer, closer, _and closer_. Their breaths dance with each other; Doyoung's breath is shaky but he maintains eye contact. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Doyoung feels his throat constricting, disabling him from speaking, so he just nods. That's the only thing Jaehyun needed until his lips touched Doyoung's own. It's sweet but a little breathless that has Doyoung holding onto Jaehyun's biceps as the singer bites his lower lip. He whines when Jaehyun pulls back. 

"Was that okay?" 

"Yeah." He musters his voice to answer, albeit a little hoarse. 

"Hey, look," Jaehyun sighs, grabbing Doyoung's hands to enclose it on his slightly bigger ones. He directs his eyes at Doyoung, "I like you. And I think, I like you more than I _like_ you. You know? Like, I don't wanna startle you, but I think I'm in love with you." Jaehyun paused, letting him process everything first. 

"You might think that it's shallow to think I'm in love with someone I barely know, but. But I love you. I really do. It's okay if you don't--"

"I like you, too." 

  
  


It's easy. It's just so, plainly, easy. To say those things to Jaehyun, to admit everything to him. Doyoung doesn't have to think twice before he's pulling Jaehyun again for a kiss, like they've been away from each other for so long. He remembers the song Donghyuck sang; maybe they're not perfect but they are perfect for each other. 

  
  


"Jaehyun!!" Jungwoo shouts from across the room, shocking both of them. 

"I, uh, we'll talk later?" Jaehyun winces while pulling off their messy embrace. 

"Yeah, of course." 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Taeyeon greets Doyoung while he's leaving the auditorium. She gives her son a warm hug, shaking him playfully. The smile on her face competing with the warm light coming from the afternoon sun. He misses his mom. 

"Is he your boyfriend now?" Taeyeon asks when they pull away from the hug. Doyoung whines against his mother's steady hold. 

"Mom!"

"I am just looking out for you. Jaehyun's a nice kid." 

  
  


They proceed talking as the pile of parents and campers leave the auditorium behind them. Jaemin has his arms clinging to Donghyuck while Renjun tails behind them. A commotion on the other side peaks his attention. 

"I mean, he only won because he's dating Jeno." A girl says, loud enough for Jaemin to hear. He stops walking to glare at the girl. 

"You wanna say that again?!" He yells, but Donghyuck and Renjun were quick to pull him out of his impending ruckus. Na Jaemin, truly a troublemaker for a cause. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


Last thing to do is to say goodbye. 

They were told to pack up the other day, because the competition concludes the last day of summer camp. The campers are scattered at the makeshift parking lot and inside the camping grounds with their families and friends. Doyoung stood outside Kick n Ride's van with Jaehyun. They talk about what they are, and how they will be now that Jaehyun will continue to tour all over South Korea and, possibly, Asia. 

"I understand, Jaehyun. You don't have to repeat it over and over." He caresses Jaehyun's cheek with his hand as the other grips on Jaehyun's sleeves tightly. "I trust you, remember?" 

"Yeah, I trust you, too." 

  
  
  


Across them stand Jeno and Donghyuck, and while he thought Donghyuck would be the emotional one being the Kick n Ride fanboy that he is. He is proven wrong when Doyoung watches Jeno sniffs, messily wiping his tears away while Donghyuck just laughs at him. 

"Don't cry!" Donghyuck coos, planting a kiss on Jeno's forehead. "You're such a baby, we'll see each other in a month." He gives in when Jeno continues to cry, pulling him on a tight hug. 

Jaehyun whistles at Jeno, ending their tearful conversation. "We gotta go, kiddo." He smiles warmly as Jeno walks over to their van without looking back at Donghyuck. "You'll be fine." 

  
  


-

  
  


Yerim jumps beside him while he crosses the pile of families inside the camp. It's the first time he's seen her today. _Wonder where she's been_. Yerim smiles brightly as she greets him with a hello. 

Doyoung chuckles, "You and Nayeon are together now?"

Then Yerim deflates, pouting at him. "Why do you have to ruin everything, Doyoung? Girl groups have different sets of rules from your good ol boyfriend's band. They can't date whenever they want. So, no. I can't date her...yet." 

"How long?"

"Two more years." 

Doyoung nods, ruffling Yerim's braided hair. They sit together on the outdoor stage, watching as the campers leave one by one. As he rekindles memories from the first day of summer, SMile camp grows more silent until only the chirping of the birds can be heard. There used to be Jaemin running around, getting chased by a chicken as Counselor Yesung chased the chicken that escaped its cage. Taeil, Doyoung and Donghyuck used to walk together to the mess hall for dinner. 

Now, there's none. A couple of counselors were waving at the campers outside. They hug the kids, smile, and wish them a great year ahead. Doyoung sighs, Yerim left moments ago when her dad called her. He heads to Heechul's cabin to see his mom and wait for his uncle there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


( "That's good, babe." Jaehyun says through the mic, looking at Doyoung outside the recording booth. They settle a deal that Doyoung gets to record the song he and Jaehyun sang during the competition. Their label approved which landed them here. 

Jungwoo nods in his seat next to Jaehyun. He fixes something on his laptop and gives Doyoung a thumbs up. "I think that part's good now, what about you, Do?"

"Uh, if you think so, then it's fine by me." Doyoung says, eyes finding Jaehyun for reassurance. The singer smiles at him in return, and it eases the other's worry. 

  
  


They continue to record his parts, Donghyuck instructing him on what to change when Doyoung sounds a bit flat. The younger teases him the first time they meet after Donghyuck released his duet with Kick n Ride. "I can help you with your singing, hyung. I'm a professional now." 

  
  
  


"Okay, I think that's all for today." Jungwoo tells Doyoung he can exit the booth now. 

  
  


Jaehyun greets him with a soft smile once he's outside the booth. He stands next to his boyfriend, asking him if everything he did was alright. Jungwoo interrupts them with a loud sigh; Taeyong stands up beside Mark to sit on Johnny's lap. 

Doyoung sees Donghyuck and Jeno making out beside Johnny and Taeyong on the other side of the couch. While Jungwoo startles Mark when he sits on the poor boy's lap. They face each other as the younger looks at Jungwoo with pinkish cheeks. 

  
  


Jaehyun looks like he's used to this, like it's not normal if Donghyuck and Jeno aren't sucking faces. If Johnny isn't babying Taeyong, and if Jungwoo isn't making Mark flush then there might be something wrong. So, they stood there, hands intertwined with each other when Kick n Ride's manager opened the door. 

He sighs, looking at the scene with exhaustion. "Not again." ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *idk about u but i was side eyeing doyoung the whole bonfire scene ; ))))  
> *campfire perfs: yoona sang to you, check her songs out theyre all sooo good!! taeil sang timeless ;( irene/seulgi perf either monster or psycho yall choose aha wayv performed bad alive uwu  
> *kick n ride's perf for campfire i was thinking of kick it for the second song thats it, and also maybe love me now i didnt think this through im sorry ; (((  
> *bonfire perfs: itzy - dalla dalla, chan's group 3racha!! check them out uwu they perf runner's high on this ehe, kick n ride + markyong performed angel and probably elevator is the second one aha, 6mix sang fancy and likey!!  
> *i am once again asking for a markyong+3racha collab via my fic tnxx  
> *for the competition: i imagined wendy singing red flavor dont @ me, herin and girlies performed im your girl ofc, chenji! 1,2,3!!!, wayv performed turn back time bc yes, hyuckie sang puzzle piece uwu uwu  
> *dojae duet is make your day and yes jae wrote it after bumping onto doyo maybe love at first sight jaehyun plz confirm 
> 
> (i made a sort of compilation of the songs in this fic? if you wanna listen then, [♡](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ma9bBGkAlr2aP5sLk0XH1?si=jeA2gKzBSWq7EvnqZ3Ec5Q) ) 
> 
> thank you for reading?!?! isso nice to know people liked the story :< as always,
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
